


Must've Been Some Magic

by Mrs_Colette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Colette/pseuds/Mrs_Colette
Summary: A walk in the snow turns into an all out war.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Bruce Banner/Theodore Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	Must've Been Some Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Marvelously Magical Holiday Enchanted Wonders fest. I've never written from Luna's POV before, and I had fun speculating about the meaning of her unique outlook on life.

Humming to herself, Luna opened the heavy curtains in the study, a faraway look in her eyes as she vaguely registered the grumbling behind her. She smiled as she looked out at the snowfall that had accumulated over the morning, the white perfection glittering in the light of the afternoon sun that had finally broken free of the clouds. It was such a perfect way to welcome the Yule season and she simply stood, enjoying the twin views that danced on the lawn, the peaceful glistening of the snow covered lawn and the playful battle that would happen, if she could coax them to join her. 

She had been only three when she could first remember the visions, the overlaying of reality and the chaotic possibilities of the future. The visions themselves weren't frightening, it was her inability to process them that caused her distress. Her mother Pandora Lovegood nee Trelawney recognized it right away. She soothed Luna's fears with a blend of truth and fiction, inventing creatures who would guide Luna to the truth of the many layers of reality she would find herself mired in, as well as protecting her daughter from the dangerous position of being blessed with the Sight. Luna had been so pleased by the thought of creatures invisible to everyone else outside her and her mother that her doting father published articles on the creatures, much to Luna's joy. 

After the accident, she distrusted her visions, but clung to the memories of her mother by continuing to speak of and search for the imaginary creatures they shared. Her father published more and more stories about the creatures until his once scholarly publication about spell creation and arithmancy had become little more than a laughing stock in the wizarding world. He still published enough articles about innovative and hypothetical magical theory to keep the paper selling, but they were increasingly buried under articles about Crumple Horned Snorkacks and Aquavirus Maggots. Luna matured quickly before Hogwarts, caring for a father who would get lost in grief for days on end and reading her mother's journals. 

The Sorting Hat had stalled briefly before placing her into Ravenclaw, Luna smiling both vacantly and thoughtfully at the images that danced through her mind of potential futures. She enjoyed the challenges of being a Ravenclaw, and was pleased to spend her evenings in the Common Room where her parents had fallen in love. She was aware that her classmates treated her with disdain, but ignored it, drawn to the confusing destinies tangled around Harry Potter. She had just left the library when she had a sudden and distressing vision of Harry bleeding and battling a giant snake. She ducked into an alcove to catch her breath when she felt a hand on her arm and distantly heard a voice asking her if she was alright. 

When she felt able to open her eyes, she was unsurprised to see the concerned amber eyes of Theodore Nott peering at her. 

"Hello Theodore," she smiled, warming as the chill left by the vision vanished. "I was wondering when we would meet."

They became secret friends, studying together in the back of the library and passing notes in the suit of armor that guarded the alcove where they first met in reality. He kept her apprised of the movements of the Inquisitorial Squad in her fourth year, and she kept an eye to Draco's ever shifting futures during her fifth. It was sixth year that was the hardest for their friendship, but during the Battle, he had finally been able to stand by her side, although Luna had been the one to end his father's reign of terror in his life with a well placed tripping jinx. 

They had been inseparable since the war, but Luna always hinted at another future for them, one that she couldn't see clearly because the circumstances seemed too strange, even with the magic she lived with everyday. So she waited, knowing that one day a man who was both a scholar and a monster would join their lives. The peeved mutterings of the men behind her interrupted her reverie, and she shook her head slightly to clear it of the haze of Sight and memories.

"It's going to be a beautiful Christmas," she said simply, trailing her fingers across the cool glass. "The world always looks so peaceful after a snowfall, like everything and nothing are possible, all at once."

"That's an accurate description of this rubbish," Theo commented wryly, his long fingers massaging his temples. "Sometimes I think Granger just sets up an impossible list of parameters hoping I'll fail."

"Try looking at it in a new light," Luna suggested, crossing the room to stand behind him. "Innovation is usually found hiding behind a jumble of impossibilities."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he chuckled, relaxing into her embrace. 

"Such poetry, Lune," he teased, his eyes falling shut. "Hiding behind a jumble of...wait!"

He sat up excitedly, grabbing his quill from the inkwell and scribbling furiously across the parchment. Luna smiled at him, happy for his discovery, it was going to cause quite a stir in the potions world. 

"Any proverbs on molecular fusion for a washed up scientist?" A deep voice queried from the opposite side of the room. 

Luna grinned as she made her way over to Bruce who was chewing on his glasses with a wry grin on his face. She settled down into his lap and snuggled into his chest, letting the deep thrum of his steady heartbeat soothe her. 

"Sometimes the best way to solve a problem is to create a bigger one," she replied, lifting her face to peck his lips, warmth filling her chest when he smiled contently at her. 

"He needs to stop calling her Granger. Steve really hates it," he remarked, twirling her hair in his ink stained fingers.

"Mmhmm," Luna hummed absently, running her fingers across the stubble on his cheeks. 

Bruce looked sheepish at her gentle reminder that he had worked through the night again as he brought his arms around her, resting his chin on her head while he mulled over her words. She knew he would figure it out, but Theo was more intune with her oddities, and it always took Bruce a little longer to puzzle out the nudge she was giving him. She played with the necklace of Muggle bottlecaps she was wearing and let her mind drift again.

Hermione had returned from a stint with MACUSA with tales of a great battle. She had fought alongside the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. during what was apparently an attempted invasion of New York City, disgusted by the American Wizarding Societies choice to "let the No-Mag take care of their own problems.'' She had broken countless Statute of Secrecy laws and had summarily been sent home, a fierce dressing down from MACUSA still ringing in her ears. A year later, Hermione found herself in the middle of another S.H.I.E.L.D. centered confrontation, this time while travelling to attend Viktor's wedding. She brought a woman named Wanda back to England, having convinced her to see a Mind Healer after the death of her brother. Steve Rogers had made frequent trips to check on her recovery, and the pair had fallen for each other. Bruce joined him on his travels, and Luna felt drawn to the quiet man. It wasn't until she witnessed his transformation first hand that she knew he was the one her visions had been leading her toward. 

She had befriended him after his emigration to Britain, and Theo's quiet intelligence became the springing board of many discussions for the trio. Her whimsical side amused him, and Theo acted as translator for her less than rational theories. Bruce and Luna shared a sweet kiss the night Hermione and Steve wed, but Bruce struggled to make sense of the attraction he felt toward both Luna's effervescent positivity and Theo's rational mind. Surprisingly Harry who helped him bridge the gap between his Muggle heritage and the mores of wizarding relationships. On the heels of that discussion, Luna had called upon a woman named Natasha to help Bruce see that he deserved the peace that they could offer him, and they had settled into a shared life with alacrity; Luna carrying on the Quibbler while Theo worked under the Unspeakable Rogers and Bruce worked in the new international offices of Stark Industries.

"A bigger problem…"

Bruce's musing brought Luna back to the present once more as he carded his fingers through her hair. She shivered at the sensation and his eyes sharpened on her, a flicker of green flashing in the hazel. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, savoring the feel of her in his arms. They lost themselves in each other for a few moments, coming up for air when Theo knocked a stack of parchment to the floor. He cursed under his breath and Luna laughed at his furious pace. 

"Shall we take a walk?" Bruce asked softly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Theo's wand for interrupting his breakthrough.

Luna said nothing, but her smile grew wider as her eyes unfocused, the images she had seen when she stood at the window dancing in her mind. She stood suddenly, tugging him from his chair with a strength that was incongruent with her fairy like stature. 

They slipped silently from the study, hand in hand as they made their way down the stairs, past the festive tree in the foyer, the Muggle decorations bright in the dim afternoon light. They paused by the door to bundle up, Bruce looping her old Ravenclaw scarf around her neck with a knowing smirk, lifting the fringe to tickle her nose. 

They walked across the snow-covered lawn, reminiscing about Christmas traditions and swapping memories, reveling once again in the many similarities between the muggle and magical. Bruce began the laborious process of rolling a snowman, and Luna observed for a few minutes before removing her wand from her pocket and waving it with a mischievous look in eyes. Bruce groaned as a beautiful angel swirled into existence next to his lopsided, half formed snowman. 

"That's cheating!" He cried, smiling widely at the grin lighting Luna's face. 

"I'm simply using all the tools at my disposal," Luna countered, winking at him. 

Bruce looped an arm through hers and drug her forward, and they made quick work of the snowman's head. Luna unwound the scarf from around her neck and added it to the completed snowman with a flourish while Bruce went searching for a pair of arms. She removed her necklace, deconstructing it to form his eyes and mouth.

"We need a carrot," Bruce huffed, out of breath from his trek under the trees. Luna peered at him curiously as he jabbed the branches in, and he laughed at her confusion.

"For his nose?" He supplied, gesturing towards their unfinished creation. 

"Oh," Luna said, nodding in understanding. "We've always used parsnips."

Bruce laughed a deep belly laugh while Luna transfigured a carrot from a dead leaf. She stuck it in with a firm thrust, taking a step back to survey the result. 

"It's almost perfect," she mused, tapping her wand on her chin. 

"Almost!?" Bruce gasped offended at the slight. "He's perfect!"

Luna giggled again as she looked at the lopsided snowman in front of her. She conjured a pair of glasses, very similar to the frames Theo used for reading and tucked them on his face. 

"There!" She exclaimed, pleased at the result. 

"Is that supposed to be me?" Bruce asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. 

"It's only natural to see oneself reflected back in that which we create," Luna retorted. In truth, she thought it looked more like Theo, the oblong pieces that formed it's body having given it a leaner physique than Bruce could claim. 

"Let's make another one!" She proclaimed, and they spent the next twenty minutes building another snowman, this one much bulkier than the first. While Bruce crafted a face from rocks they found under the trees, Luna wandered to the small pond that sat at the edge of the property. She detached some moss from the rocks at the water's edge and carried it carefully back to the snowman.

Bruce has just finished attaching the arms, and Luna laughed again at the cute little nose he had fashioned from a pinecone. She draped the moss atop the snowman's head and stepped back to survey their creation. This one captured Bruce's essence, and she was pleased at the result of their creations. It was as though the three of them were standing guard over their small lawn. 

"What's all this, then?" Theo called from behind them, and they turned to see him striding across the lawn to them. "I leave you alone for two hours and I see you've recreated our little family in the backyard!"

He walked up to Bruce and wrapped the man up in his arms, the pair turning to see Luna removing her scarf from the snow Theo. The wizard Theo laughed and removed his own Slytherin scarf, pressing a quick kiss to Bruce's icy nose before handing it to Luna. She added it to the snowman as Theo placed hers around the angels neck, before using his own wand to add a pair of Spectrespecs to the angel's face. 

"Perfect," Bruce said, snagging the pair and nestling them against him. 

They gazed at their creations for a few minutes before Theo asked "Is that a carrot?"

Bruce began to tell them the story of Frosty the Snowman as flurries began to fall, and Luna picked up the story to tell them about the time her parents had enchanted a snow dragon to even the sides of a snowball fight. That reminded Bruce of an epic snowball fight amongst the children of his neighborhood, and Theo fell silent, lost in his less than cheerful childhood memories. Luna noticed the faraway look in his eyes and reached for his hand, sharing a sad look with Bruce. 

"I have an idea," she began, slipping away from the pair and swooping to gather some snow. Before Theo could blink, she had formed a snowball and lobbed it at his chest. Bruce laughed and ducked to make his own ammunition and hit Theo with another poorly formed lump of snow. 

"An egregious attack on my person!" Theo exclaimed, scooping up some snow for a counter attack. They quickly retreated to the corners of the yard and an all our war quickly commenced. 

They battled for a half an hour, snow forts built and defended furiously. Theo and Bruce teamed up on Luna, and in defence she charmed their forgotten snowpeople into action. 

"Defend my honor!" She proclaimed, watching the animated creations pummel Bruce and Theo with a barrage of snowballs. Theo retaliated swiftly, stockpiling snowballs with a wave of his wand. 

"Relashio!" He cried, doubling over with laughter as Luna and Bruce screamed, diving for cover behind their respective forts. 

"Peace!" Bruce cried from behind his fort, the mound growing quickly under the relentless barrage of snow.

"Never!" Luna and Theo yelled back, Luna having conjured her own artillery from inside the high walls of her igloo.

"Yield!" Bruce yelled back, but no sign of surrender seemed imminent. 

Luna poked her head out of the igloo to peer at Theo, the wizard seeming just as perplexed by Bruce's words as she was. Suddenly, Hulk smashed through the mountain of snow Bruce had been hiding behind, and the massive snowballs he was throwing were no match for their magical deluge. 

Luna screamed, racing towards Theo as she was almost swallowed whole by a snow boulder. They hid behind his carefully constructed wall and quickly formulated a plan. Then Theo dove, roaring out from behind the safety of the wall and began pummeling Hulk with snow. Luna took advantage of Bruce's distraction to charm the lumpy snowman green, enlarging him to match the Hulk in size. The trio of snowmen joined Luna and Theo in their fight against Hulk until the green beast lay in the snow, wheezing out laughter. Luna and Theo laid down next to him, Theo casting a warming charm while Luna snuggled into him. 

"Was that some Yankee form of surrender, then?" Theo asked, brushing snow from Hulk's shoulder before laying his head down, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

"Hulk no surrender," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders as Luna laughed. "Bruce is weenie."

Theo swatted his shoulder before Hulk shuddered and then it was Bruce lying there with them. They watched the snowmen playing around the yard, sharing a laugh as the snow Hulk collapsed Luna's igloo with a single swipe of his wooden arms as he reached for a late ripening dirigible plum. The snow avalanched, burying him in the aftermath. He disappeared from sight, the snow twitching on top of him. Suddenly, he roared back into view, his body now a mottled mixture of green and white, the extra height allowing him to reach the plum with ease. 

"Sometimes the best way to solve a problem is to create a bigger one," Bruce said, understanding filing his face. He leapt to his feet, Theo spluttering as he fell into the snow from his place snuggled on Bruce's chest. 

"Luna, you're a genius!" He crowed, bending down to press a kiss first to her head and then Theo's before turning and rushing back into the house. 

Theo looked over at Luna, confusion evident on his features. Luna stood, pulling Theo to his feet before turning and making her way back to the house. 

"I think I'm going to knit Hulk some mittens for Yule," Luna mused as they walked. Theo laughed softly, watching Bruce disappear inside. 

"I think he'll love that," he replied, contentment filling his heart.


End file.
